My Brother is My Life
by brunette4-FriendshipNeverEnds
Summary: Chap-6 update, Setiap manusia yang hidup, mereka tak lepas dari permasalahan. Ada saatnya seseorang akan dihadapkan dengan suatu pilihan yang sulit. Dimana kedua pilihan itu sama-sama memiliki arti yang besar dalam hidup kita. SasuNaru, ItaNaru, Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : ran-moury

Pair : SasuNaru, ItaNaru, Slaight NaruHina

'BL'

**My Brother Is My Life**

**Chapter 1**

**Sasuke POV**

Lihatlah dia begitu memesona. Dari pintu kamarnya yang terbuka aku dapat melihat dirinya tengah berlari kearahku dengan senyum manis diwajahnya. Rambut kuningnya yang melambai-lambai begitu terlihat lembut. Dia berhenti didepanku, sehingga dengan jelas dapat ku lihat warna biru langit yang indah dalam matanya. Naruto Uchiha, itulah namanya. Dia adalah adikku. Tapi entah mengapa perasaan ini mengingkari akal sehatku. Menginginkan hal yang lebih dari seorang adik.

"Ayo aniki!" ajaknya

"Hm?" aku hanya mengerutkan dahiku tanda tak mengerti. Ha ha ha.. Lihatlah ekspresi orang yang ada didepanku ini! dia pasti kesal padaku. Itu terlihat jelas sekali dari waiahnya. Kulit karamel yang mempunyai tiga garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya ini tampak menggembungkan pipinya. Manis sekali.

Entah setan apa yang kini merasukiku. Tanpa sadar aku mengangkat tanganku dan meletakkannya di pipi karamelnya. Tanganku membelai pelan dan lembut pipinya hingga turun kebibirnya yang tipis.

"A-aniki."to

"Hn. Go-gomen." Sial, Kenapa aku bisa lepas kendali begitu? Dia pasti berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku. Ah, masa bodoh, aku malah bersyukur bila dia tahu tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Tapi bagaimana bila dia malah membenciku? Aku benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan bila dia benci padaku dan meninggalkanku. Aku pasti tak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya.

"Tadaima!"

Suara itu menghentikan lamunanku yang entah sampai kemana. Aku menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat aniki yang sedang melepas sepatunya. Sekilas dia tampak kaget dengan keberadaan orang yang ada didepankku ini. Tapi itu hanya sekilas. Lihat saja wajah kusutnya menjadi cerah dan segera berlari kearah orang yang ada didepanku ini.

"My lovely imouto, kau sudah pulang? Kau tahu anikimu yang tampan ini dan my baka otouto sangat merindukanmu." Teriaknya sambil berlari menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Aduh aniki, sudah kubilangkan jangan panggil aku imouto, aku itu laki-laki tahu!"

"Kenapa Naru-chan? Kaukan manis. Lihat deh! Bahkan wajahmu lebih manis dari pada perempuan. Iyakan Sasuke?"

Cih, apa-apaan itu? Dasar konyol. Aku sungguh heran pada aniki. Sifat yang selalu bijaksanabah kan terkesan dingin dikalangan rekan kerjanya bisa jadi OOC didepan adik bungsunya. Bahkan padaku dia hanya bicara seperlunya. Apa yang sebenarnya difikirkan aniki? A-apa jangan-jangan dia menyukai Naruto? Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Hentikan pikiran kotormu itu Sasuke! Tapi, juga tak ada salahnya jika aku berjaga-jaga.

"Lalu kaasan mana?" tanya aniki

Oh ya aku tidak melihat kaasan pulang. Apa dia masih akan ttinggal diInggris? Aduh anak macam apa aku ini? Karena terlalu senang melihatnya lagi, aku jadi lupa dengan kaasan. Kutolehkan wajahku ke Naruto dan aku dapat melihat raut wajahnya yang berubah menjadi sedih. Matanya yang biru bagikan langitpun kini mulai tergenangi dengan air mata.

"Ka kaasan hiks, meninggal, hiks"

"A-apa?

Tdak mungkin kaasan meninggal. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah tiga hari lalu dia telfon dan bilang di akan segera pulang ke Jepang. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

Aku sedikit tersentak karena ada sebuah lengan yang menarikku kedalam pelukkannya. Yah, itu tangan aniki. Dia memelukku dan Naruto dengan wajah yang disembunyikan diantara bahuku dan bahu Naruto. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar dia terus melafalkan sebuah kata yang juga berputar-putar didalam otakku. "Kenapa?" kata itulah yang sejak tadi diucapkan oleh aniki. Sedangkan Naruto dia terus menangis dan berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Hiks, maaf gara-gara naru hiks, kaasan meninggal "

"Ssst...! sudahlah Naru. Jangan bicara seperti itu." Kata aniki.

"Tapi hiks, jika Naru tidak terlambat untuk memberikan obat hiks,kaasan pasti tidak akan meninggal hiks."

" Sst...! sudah. Aku mohon, jangan menyalahkan dirimu Naruto! Semus ini sedah takdir. Lagipula kaasan pasti akan sedih bila melihatmu seperti ini."

Aniki dan Naruto terus saja menangis dan memberi kekuatan satu sama lain. Entah kenapa suaraku tak bisa keluar. Aku hanya diam dipelukan aniki. Aku ingin ikut memberikan kekuatan pada mereka. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kuungkapkan.

Entah sudah berapa lama Kami bertiga tetap berdiri disini dengan posisi yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Dengan perlahan aku bisa merasakan pelukan aniki yang semakin melonggar. Isak tangis yang tadinya terdengar menyayat kini berangsur-angsur mereda. Aniki melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dan Naruto dengan tatapan yang lembut.

"kalian sebaiknya istirahat! Sudah malam."kata aniki sambil beranjak dari tempat semula. Baru saja aniki berbalik, Naruto segera memanggil aniki dan mengeluarkan amplop dari saku celananya dan memberikan amplop itu padaku dan aniki.

Untuk sasuke

Sasuke anakku. Maafkan kaasan jika kaasan mempunyai salah padamu. Dan maafkan kaasan, karena kaasan tidak bisa mengucapka selamat tinggal padamu. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin kaasan bilang padamu. Tapi rasanya kaasan akan sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Bila kau memang ingin tahu tentang keluarga kita yang sebenarnya tanyalah pada Itachi.

Sasuke kaasan minta, jadilah orang yang berguna, jadilah orang yang bisa dibanggakan, dan jadilah orang yang selalu merasa bahagia. Karena keinginnan seorang ibu hanyalah ingin melihat anaknya bahagia.

Sekali lagi maafkan kaasan sasuke. Kaasan meang bukan orang yang berguna bagimu, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa kaasan sangatlah menyayangimu.

Selamat tinggal Sasuke, selamat tinggal anakku sayang.

Aku menatap surat itu sejenak sebelum melipatnya kembali dan memasukkannya kedalam kantung celanaku. Kualihkan pandanganku pada anikiyang masih berkutat dengan surat yang juga berasal dari kaasan. Entah kenapa ekspresi yang tadinya sedih dia membelalakkan matanya. Sebenarnya apa isi surat yang diberikan pada aniki? Kenapa ekspresinya sampai seperti itu?

"Sasuke, Naruto sebaiknya kalian istirahat sudah malam!" kata aniki. Nada suaranya sangat jelas kalau dia gugup dan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Iya" Jawab Naruto dan beranjak untuk kekamar. sedangkan aku hanya berguman dan beranjak mengikuti Naruto, karena kamarku terletak tepat disampingnya.

Hah, kepalaku sungguh sakit. Segera kubuka pintudan membanting tubuhku diatas kasur yang berwarna biru tua. Kupejamkan mataku berharap aku akan cepat terlelap dan rasa sakit ini segera sembuh. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak terjadi. Mungkin itu karena mendengar kabar kematian kaasan dan rasa penasaranku pada surat yang ditunjukkan pada aniki.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak dan memutuskan untuk tetap terjaga. Kuedarkan pandanganku pada dinding-dinding kamarku yang telah dipenuhi dengan foto-foto orang yang aku cintai. Pasti semua orang akan mengira bahwa aku ini maniak bila tahu tentang ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menahan perasaanku dan bisa menghilangkan semua masalah yang menumpuk difikiranku. Dan satu lagi masalah yang aku sangat benci. Suatu fakta bahwa dia adalah adikku. Tapi sayangnya perasaanku berkhianat pada akal sehatku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan perasaanku untuk tetap menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik.

Sudah jam 3 dinihari, tapi aku tetap tak bisa tidur. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kamar menuju taman belakang. Taman itu adalah tempat favoritku. Dulu, jauh sebelum menaruto pergi ke Inggris, kami sering sekali ngobrol disini. Yah, walaupun hanya Naruto yang mengoceh tak jelas. Sedangkan aku hanya menanggapi dengan seperlunya.

Ha ha ha... kenangan yang sangat indah bukan? Tapi setelah aku menyadari perasaan ini, kenangan tersebut berubah menjadi kenangan yang miris. Semua seakan berubah. Ditambah lagi Naruto yang meninggalkan aku untuk sekolah di Inggris.

Diperjalanan menuju taman depan aku melihat kamar aniki yang terbuka. Karna penasaran dengan surat tadi, aku memutuskan untuk masuk dan mencari tahu. Kuedarka pandanganku meneliti setiap inti ruangan yang terdominasi dengan warna putih bersih. Di dekat tempat tidur terdapat meja yang diatasnya tergeletak kertas yang kemungkinan besar adalah surat dari kaasan.

Kudekati meja tersebut. Aku ambil kertas putih yang menjadi tujuanku. Kubuka kertas itu perlahan hingga dapat terlihat berderet-deret tulisan yang tertoreh disana.

Untuk Itachi

Itachi. Saat kau membaca surat ini berarti kaasan sudah tidak ada didunia ini. Karena itu sebelum kaasan meninggal kaasan ingin menuliskan sesuatu yang ingin kaasan sampaikan sejak dulu.

Itachi. Kaasan tahu kalau kamu sangat menyayangi adik-adikmu. Tapi perlerbakuan ysng berlebuhanmu pada Naruto membuat kaasan sadar, bahwa kamu mempunyai perasaan yang lebih dari seorang adik pada Naruto. Karena itu kaasan mohon jagalah naruto dengan baik. Sayangilah dia. Kaasan mempercayakan semua padamu.

Dan permintaan terakhir kaasan adalah cintailah Naruto. Dan pada umurnya yang ke-20, tolong jadikanlah dia pendamping hidupmu. Dan untuk sasuke, ceritakan semua kebenaran yang telah tersembunyi selama ini.

Itahci, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kaasan minta maaf, karena selama kaasan hidup, kaasan belum pernah memberikan kebahagiaan yang cukup. Tapi kaasan sangatlah sayang padamu dan adik-adikmu.

Selamat tinggal Itachi, kaasan sangat sayang padamu.

Sial, jadi benar aniki menyukai Naruto? Lalu apa maksud dari rahasia yang disembunyikan itu?

*krek*

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan aniki yang menunjukan ekspresi kagetnya. Dengan agak panik dia mendekatiku dan meraih surat kaasan yang berada ditanganku.

"Apa maksunya ini?" tanyaku pada aniki.

Aniki tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia berjalan pada kursi didekat meja, lalu mendudukan dirinya disana. Dia mengghela nafasnya sesaat sebelum menjawab. " Aku rasa semua sudah tak perlu disembunyikan lagi."

"Sudahlah aniki, jawablah segera. Tak usah berbasa-basi segala!"

"Kau selalu to the point ya. Tapi baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Aniki menghela nafas sejenak "Semua berawal pada 15 tahun yang lalu. Tousan memperkenalkan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dan menggendong seorang anak yang sangat manis. Tousan bilang bahwa mereka akan menikah. Dan kau tahukan siapa wanita yang kumaksudkan?"

" Jadi, kaasan bukanlah ibu kandung kita?" tanyaku

" Yah, dan Naruto tidak mempunyai hubungan darah dengan kita."

TO BE CONTINUE

Duh maaf ceritanya aneh. Ini fic pertamaku, jadi kalau ada banyak kesalahan mohon masukkannya

please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : ran-moury

Pair : SasuNaru, ItaNaru, slight NaruHina and ShikaNaru

'BL'

Untuk chapter ini Hinata aku munculin meski cuma sedikit.

Warning : Shounen-ai, gaje, sedikit lebay, membosankan, banyak typo, dll

**Don't like, don't read**

**My Brother is My Life**

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto POV**

Namaku Uchiha Naruto. Aku mempunyai dua aniki yang sangat sayang padaku. Anikiku yang pertama adalah Uchiha Itachi. Dia sangat menyayangiku, bahkan terkesan sangat berlebihan. Entahlah, mungkin dia itu mengidap penyakit _brother complex_. Anikiku yang kedua bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dulu dia sangat menyayangiku dan sering bermain denganku, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu sifatnya berubah. Dia seakan jauh dari jangkauanku saat ini.

Diusiaku yang baru 16 tahun ini melarangku untuk tetap berada di tanah tempat dimana orang yang aku kasihi meninggal. Kata orang tak baik remaja yang baru berusia 16 tahun harus tinggal sendiri di negeri yang jauh dari keluarga. Dan sekarang di sinilah aku. Aku yang mulai disibukkan dengan perpindahanku ke sekolah baru yang ada di Jepang.

SMA Konoha adalah sekolah yang ditawarkan aniki padaku. Katanya sih, Selain sekolahnya sangat bagus dan bertaraf Internasional, aniki juga mengajar disana. Sebenarnya tak perlu sekolah yang bagus juga tidak apa-apa, tapi si Itachi-nii merengek seperti anak kecil saat aku bicara seperti itu. Dia bilang sih, agar dia bisa mengawasiku dari tatapan liar dan dari tangan-tangan laki-laki yang tak bertanggung jawab. Dasar si Anikiku yang satu itu. Dia fikir aku itu seperti anak perempuan yang jadi tak berdaya bila diganggu orang apa. Aku ini laki-laki tulen, jadi tak mungkin ada yang berani menggangguku. Karena kasihan juga melihat tampangnya yang memelas akhirnya dengan sedikit terpaksa aku menyetujuinya.

Kini aku telah sampai didepan pintu berwarna cokelat yang kelihatannya adalah sebuah ruang kelas. Aniki yang berada di sampingku sangatlah tahu bahwa aku sedang gugup. Dia menggenggam tanganku untuk menetralisir kekhawatiranku.

"Tenanglah! semua akan baik-baik saja. Kamu pasti akan menyukai mereka." Kata aniki menenangkan.

"Hem." Dengan anggukanku aniki membuka pintu dan beranjak memasuki kelas tersebut dengan aku yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu tanpa memperdulikan orang yang lalu-lalang di sekitar tempat ku berdiri.

Dari luar kelas aku dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara aniki yang sedang memberi salam pada muridnya. Rasanya aku ingin segera masuk ke dalam dan memperkenalkan diri pada mereka. Melihat bagaimana tanggapan mereka pada seorang Uchiha.

Baru saja aku berfikir demikian, tiba-tiba suara aniki menginterupsiku untuk segera masuk. Kulangkahkan kakiku melawati pintu. Kesan yang pertama kurasakan adalah nyaman. Entah karena apa aku berfikir begitu. Atau karena melihat para murid aniki yang melihatku dengan tatapan ramah.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" kata aniki.

"Baik an... em maksudku sensei." Ah, sial. Aku harus membiasakan memanggilnya dengan sensei sekarang.

"Perkenalkan namaku Naruto. Uchiha Naruto. Saya pindahan dari Inggris. Hajimemashite..!" Kataku sambil membungkukkan badan

"Baiklah ada pertanyaan untuk Naruto." Kata aniki

Kualihkan pandanganku pada salah satu murid perempuan berambut kuning dan diikat satu di bagian belakang yang tengah mengacungkan tangannya.

"Apa kamu masih saudara dengan Itachi sensei? Aku dengar tadi nama margamu adalah Uchiha ?" tanyanya

"Benar, saya adalah adik dari Itachi sensei." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada gadis yang berada di sampingnya. Kulitnya yang putih serta rambut hitam kebiru-biruan yang membingkai wajah manisnya, serta warna mata lavendernya seakan menarikku untuk menyelam lebih dalam akan pesonanya.

"Naru-chan, tanya nomer HP dong!" teriak salah satu dari murid laki-laki berkulit pucat melebihi kedua anikiku.

"Ehem. Aku rasa perkenalannya sudah cukup. Kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin! Dan kamu Naruto, kau bisa duduk disebelah Shikamaru." Kata aniki

Hihihi, aku terkikik sebentar mendengar perkataan aniki. Ternyata aniki kalau sudah mengenai pekerjaan bisa serius juga, ya. Aku jadi tersanjung. Tapi agak serem juga sih.

Hah, akhirnya jam istirahat datang juga. Perutku benar-benar sudah keroncongan. Dan untungnya Sikamaru teman sebangkuku mau mengantarku ke kantin.

Aku dan Shikamaru beranjak dari bangku yang tadi kami duduki. Baru saja aku mau keluar dari kelas aniki sudah memanggilku terlebih dahulu.

" Naruto!"

"Ya, sensei?" jawabku.

"Aku antar makan siang, ya?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Duh, telat sensei aku sudah janji dengan Shikamaru. Tapi kalau sensei mau ikut juga tak apa."

"Hem." Itachi-nii mengiyakan.

Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang suasananya menjadi tegang ya. Terus kenapa muka aniki terlihat marah gitu. Ah, bodoh amat, aku benar-benar sudah lapar.

Aku terus berjalan mengikuti aniki dan Shikamaru yang sejak tadi diam saja. Sekali-kali aku melihat mereka yang bertatapan sinis satu sama lain. Akh, aku benar-benar tak tahan dengan suasana ini.

"Naruto, sebaiknya aku pergi." kata Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanyaku

"Hah... mendokusai. Sepertinya ada yang tidak mengharapkan aku disini. Da...!"

Aku melihat Shikamaru berlari meninggalkan aku dan Itachi-nii. Aku bingung dengan maksudnya tadi. Katanya ada yang tidak mengharapkannya ada disini. Apa ya maksudnnya? Em... atau mungkin pacarnya yang tak ingin dia dekat sama orang. Kapan-kapan aku tanya ah!

Hah... hari yang melelahkan. Kenapa pada hari pertama aku malah disuruh menyalin semua catatan pelajaran yang tertinggal. Ah! Sial banget sih aku ini. Padahal aku kan ingin berkeliling kota. Aku benar-benar kangen dengan kota kelahiranku. Andai saja kaasan masih hidup, kaasan aku sangat rindu padamu, apa kaasan disana bisa melihatku?

Sudah jam setengah lima sore sejak aku pulang dari sekolah. Rasa lelah seakan menyerang tanganku yang sejak tadi tak berhenti bekerja menggoreskan pena pada kertas putih yang tergeletak di meja. Baris demi baris telah terisi dengan tulisanku yang bisa dibilang seperti cakaran ayam dibanding dengan tulisan manusia pada umumnya dan itu hanya bisa terbaca olehku. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah kenyataanya. Guru-guruku yang ada di Inggris saja selalu kesulitan untuk mengoreksi pekerjaanku.

"Naruto...! Sampai kapan kau akan mengurung diri di kamarmu terus?" kudengar teriakan Itachi-nii dari bawah. "Sudah sore cepat mandi, dan bersiap-siaplah..! Kita akan makan malam di luar untuk menyambut kepulanganmu!"

"Baik aniki...!" Dasar aniki itu, dia bilang begitu tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali. Padahal yang membuatku harus mengurung diri di kamar dengan berlembar-lembar kertas yang harus aku tulis itu ulah siapa?

Dengan itu aku beranjak dari meja belajarku. aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di samping lemari bajuku.

Setelah badanku terguyurkan oleh air, rasa penat yang tadinya menderaku seakan menghilang. Kutenggelamkan diriku kedalam _bath tub_ yang sudah terisi setengahnya. Air yang hangat membuat pikiran menjadi tenang. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin berendam terus di dalamnya.

Karena keasyikan berendam aku jadi lupa kalau aku dan para anikiku akan segera pergi untuk makan malam. Untung saja suara Itachi-nii menginterupsiku. Kalau tidak sudah dipastikan aku masih akan berendam sampai malam di sini.

Dengan selembar handuk yang terikat di pinggangku aku beranjak dari kamar mandi menuju sebuah lemari yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Kubuka lemari tersebut dan ku obrak-abrik barang yang sebenarnya baru tadi malam aku membereskannya. Mataku kini tertuju pada kemeja warna putih yang tergantung di pojok lemari. Kuambil kemeja itu beserta celana jeans warna hitam. Kukenakan pakaian tersebut secepat mungkin dan merapikan rambutku yang selalu berantakan sebelum turun dari kamar.

Aku turun dari kamarku menuju lantai satu yang ternyata kedua anikiku sudah berada di sana. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah pada mereka. Aku yakin sudah cukup lama mereka menungguku.

"Kau itu laki-laki atau perempuan, sih? Sudah satu jam kami menunggumu." Kata Itachi-nii

"he..he..he.. maaf." Kataku sambil nyengir.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!"

Kami keluar dari rumah menuju sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang terparkir di depan rumah. Kubuka pintu mobil belakang dan duduk di sana. Sedangkan Itachi-nii duduk di bangku kemudi dan Sasuke-nii duduk di sampingnya. Hah... sudah lama aku tak naik mobil bersama aniki. Aku jadi ingat dengan masa kecilku dulu. Aku sering sekali berebut bangku samping pengemudi dengan Sasuke-nii. Karena aku kalah aku menangis dan karena tangisanku itu juga Sasuke-nii sering kena marah tousan. Hahahaha... rasanya aku jadi ingin ketawa.

"Kau kenapa Naru-chan? Suara Itachi-nii menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Huh?"

Dia menghela nafas sejenak, "Kau kenapa senyum- senyum sendiri?" ulangnya lagi.

"Ha..ha.. tidak. Aku cuma teringat masa kecil dulu. Aku dan Sasuke-nii selalu berebut bangku depan. Bahkan aku dulu sampai menangis karena tidak mendapatkannya."

Mendengar perkataanku Sasuke-nii yang tadinya tidak peduli akan keadaan melirikku sekilas dan mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke semula. Aku sedikit kecewa pada Sasuke-nii. Dia sekarang berubah. Dia terlihat sudah tak perduli padaku. Apa aku punya salah padanya? Ukh... aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh anikiku yang satu itu.

Aku terus saja mengobrol dengan Itachi-nii sampai aku tak menyadari kalau kami sudah sampai di sebuah restoran yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota Tokyo. Restoran itu sangat besar dan menggunakan model bangunan khas Jepang. Di depan restoran tersebut ada sebuah taman yang indah dan juga terdapat pohon sakura. Karena saat ini bukan musim semi, jadi pohon sakura itu belum berbunga. Ah.. sial sekali diriku. Padahal aku ingin sekali menikmati indahnya bunga sakura dengan tiduran di bawah pohonnya dan ditemani dengan kedua anikiku tercinta.

Karena perut sudah berteriak ingin diisi, kami pun beranjak dan masuk ke restoran tersebut. Kesan pertama aku masuk kesitu sangatlah memesona. Pemilihan dekorasinya sangatlah khas Jepang. Lantai yang berbentuk tatami dan dihiasi dengan bunga lili putih dan pohon sakura buatan mungil yang ditata menjadi sedemikian indah. Jujur saja aku sangat menyukai tempat ini dan baru kali ini aku dapat masuk ke restoran mewah bergaya Jepang. Alasannya adalah karena aku tinggal di Inggris sejak lulus sekolah dasar dan dulu pada saat aku tinggal di Jepang pun aku hanya pergi ke restoran mewah yang bergaya modern.

Itachi-nii menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal yang berisi dengan menu-menu makanan yang tidak pernah aku dengar ataupun kumakan. Karena melihat wajahku yang linglung sambil membolak-balikkan buku yang kupegang, Itachi-nii mengambil buku tersebut dan membuka halamannya dan menjelaskannya satu persatu.

"Em, aku coba mie ramen aja deh sama sushi terus minumnya terserah aniki aja."

"Baiklah."

Aniki memanggil seorang pelayan restoran tersebut. Wajah pelayan tersebut sangatlah cantik. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan diikat keatas. Baju kimono yang merupakan baju khas Jepang pun membingkai tubuhnya yang ramping dan mebuat pelayan tersebut menjadi tambah manis. Kalau dilihat-lihat mungkin dia masih seumuran denganku.

Aku tersenyum padanya, dan dapat kulihat wajahnya menjadi memerah. Manis dan cantik.

Tidak menunggu lama hidangan yang telah kami pesan telah tersedia di depan mata. Dengan cekatan aku segera mengambil sebuah mangkuk yang berisi mie. Rasanya sangat enak. Aku tidak menyangka makanan Jepang itu seenak ini.

"Pelan-pelan saja Naru." Itachi-nii mengingatkan.

Baru saja aniki berhenti berbicara tenggorokanku seperti dijerat oleh rantai. Kedua anikiku yang tadinya menikmati makan malamnya menjadi kaget juga. Bahkan Sasuke-nii pun tak kalah kagetnya. Itachi-nii segera meraih sebuah gelas yang berisi air putih dan meminumkannya padaku.

Napasku yang tadinya sesak pun berangsur-angsur menjadi ringan dan mukaku yang juga memerah karena tidak bisa bernapas juga kembali ke warna sebelumnya. Kudongakkan wajahku untuk melihat kedua anikiku yang masih memandangiku dengan khawatir. Aku tersenyum pada mereka menandakan bahwa aku sudah baik-baik saja. Dengan itu kedua anikiku menghela napas lega.

"Kan sudah ku bilang untuk hati-hati." kata Itachi-nii

"He...he...he..., mie ramennya enak, sih." jawabku sambil nyengir tak jelas.

Dapat ku lihat Itachi-nii tertawa melihat tingkahku yang konyol. Sedangkan Sasuke-nii hanya diam dan sama sekali tak memperdulikan aku dan Itachi-nii.

Sudah jam 9 malam. Rasanya baru sebentar kami berada di sini. Karena besok aku harus sekolah dan Itachi-nii juga harus mengajar, maka kami beranjak dari restoran tersebut. Kalau Sasuke-nii sih katanya dia tidak punya jam kuliah pagi, jadi tak berpengaruh mau pulang cepat atau lebih malam lagi.

Ini hari keduaku sekolah di SMA Konoha. Seperti hari pertama aku berangkat ke sekolah bersama aniki. Aku masih sedikit gugup, karena lumayan banyak murid di sana masih memandangku seperti memandang orang asing. Duh, bodoh banget sih aku ini, akukan memang orang asing. Kenalanku saja baru dengan teman sekelas.

Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan cepat untuk mengimbangi langkah aniki yang lumayan lebar. Baru beberapa langkah kami berjalan ada seorang gadis yang menabrak kami. Wajahnya yang putih porselain membuat semburat merah di kedua pipinya terlihat jelas. Manis. Aku sangat yakin dia adalah teman perempuan sekelasku. Dengan agak gugup gadis itu memberikan sebuah surat padaku. Lalu membalikkan tubuh dan berlari meninggalkanku dan aniki yang cengok dibuatnya.

Aku membuka surat yang diberikan gadis itu perlahan. Kulihat berderet-deret tulisan yang tercetak rapi di kertas tersebut. Kubaca deretan tulisan itu. Ku rasakan wajahku memanas, entahlah rasanya aku sedikit malu membacanya. Jujur saja ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mendapat surat cinta dari seorang gadis yang sangat manis.

"Ehem."

Aniki mendehem melihat aku yang sedang serius dan _blushing_ membaca surat dari gadis tadi. Aku dapat melihat ada perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya. Dia merebut surat yang ada di tanganku dan membacanya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera masuk kelas! Tinggal 5 menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi." Kata aniki dengan tagas.

"Siap aniki..!" seruku. "Tapi, bolehkah aku meminta surat itu kembali?" pintaku sambil nyengir tak jelas.

"Tidak. Surat ini akan kubawa. Dan kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya." Kata aniki

"Iya anikiku sayang. Dasar _brother complex_," kataku sambil tertawa dan segera melarikan diri. Karena aku yakin aniki pasti akan mengomel tak jelas karena dia sangat benci dipanggil dengan sebutan _brother complex_, walaupun sebenarnya memang itulah kenyataannya.

Aku memasuki ruang kelasku. Ku edarkan pandanganku menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Di bangku dekat pintu tempatku berdiri, terlihat seorang gadis rambut panjang dan bermata lavender yang tadi memberiku surat. Dia terus memandangiku dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Karena melihatku yang membalas tatapan matanya, tampaknya dia sedikit kikuk dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Begitu sadar dengan sikapku, aku segera masuk ke ruangan itu dan menyapa setiap penghuni yang duduk di bangku masing-masing. Kurang kerjaan memang, tapi itu sudah kebiasaanku saat di Inggris. Jadi untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan sepertinya sulit.

Seperti yang dikatakan aniki, baru saja aku sampai dan mendudukan diri di bangku paling belakang bel masuk berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Tak lama setelah itu aniki yang merupakan guru yang akan mengajar kelasku telah memasuki ruang kelas.

Aku tak pernah tahu sebenarnya apa yang hati ini inginkan. Aku hanya ingin melihat orang yang aku sayangi bahagia. Dan aku juga tak peduli bila diriku tersakiti karenanya. Suatu saat pasti akan datang hari dimana hatiku akan memberontak ingin mencari kebahagiannya sendiri. Tapi untuk saat ini aku masih bisa mengendalikannya. Entah kapan dan dimana aku akan kelelahan dengan kekuatan hati yang semakin kutahan malah semakin menguat.

Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis manis berambut hitam kebiru-biruan dengan kulit yang seputih porselain telah menyita perhatianku. Dia adalah gadis yang memberikanku sepucuk surat kemarin. Surat itu berisi pernyataan cintanya padaku. Walaupun aniki melarangku untuk dekat dengannya, tapi rasanya sangat sulit untuk mengabaikannya. Bayangan wajahnya yang memerah saat bertemu pandang denganku seakan tidak mau pergi walau sejenak.

Aku tahu bahwa ini yang namanya cinta. Aku bukanlah seorang anak ingusan yang sama sekali tak mengenal apa itu cinta dan bagaimana gejalanya. Akan tetapi rasanya aku tak akan pernah bisa untuk menggapainya. Ini bukan masalah rasa takut untuk mendapatkannya. Bukannya sudah jelas bahwa gadis itu juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Tapi ini masalah janji. Terlalu berat untukku yang sudah berjanji akan memenuhi amanah dari mendiang kaa-san.

Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu masalah untuk meninggalkan perasaan pada gadis itu, tapi masalahnya apakah orang yang bersangkutan mau memenuhi amanah itu. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun aku belum berani untuk menanyakannya.

Aku menuruni sebuah tangga sebelum pikiranku melayang entah kemana lagi. Hari ini katanya Itachi-nii akan memasakkan makanan favoritku.

"Malam aniki!" sapaku pada kedua anikiku yang tengah duduk di meja makan.

Entah karena apa rasa-rasanya atmosfer di ruangan ini berubah menjadi berat. Aku melihat kearah kedua anikiku yang saling melempar pandangan menusuk satu sama lain.

"Em, aniki!" Panggilku dengan suara agak gugup. Kedua anikiku menoleh padaku.

"Ya, Naru-chan?" jawab Itachi-nii.

"Apa kita bisa mulai makan malamnya sekarang? Aku sangat lapar." Kataku sambil nyengir mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Aku dapat melihat wajah Itachi-nii yang sedikit menyiratkan rasa bersalah.

"Baiklah kita mulai makan malamnya. Lagi pula aku juga sudah lapar." kata Itachi-nii.

Ini adalah makan malamku yang pertama di kediaman Uchiha bersama dengan kedua anikiku setelah sekian lama tinggal di Inggris. Bukannya merasa bahagia, tapi malah rasa tegang yang entah kenapa sebabnya kini melanda ruangan yang berwarna putih ini. Aku tetap melanjutkan acara makanku sambil melirik kedua anikiku yang masih saja mengirimkan tatapan sinis satu sama lain.

"Aniki! Aku sudah selesai." Kataku menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Dengan agak kaget Itachi-nii menoleh kepadaku. "Biarkan piringnya tetap di situ, Naru-chan. Kau kerjakan saja tugas sekolahmu! Biar aku saja yang membereskan semuanya." Kata aniki.

Setelah aku berkutat dengan tugas sekolah. Kini aku telah meyelesaikan semua tugas sekolah. Dengan agak kesal pada Itachi-nii yang seenaknya saja memberikan tugas Fisika yang segini banyaknya plus soal yang menggunakan banyak sekali rumus yang entah siapa yang menciptakannya. Huh, sungguh sangat memeras otak. Untung saja walau sedikit aku masih tertular kejeniusan kedua anikiku. Karena itu, sekarang aku bisa jalan-jalan ke taman belakang rumah untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan otakku yang sudah terlalu banyak terkena masalah. Taman ini masih sama seperti dulu, masih ada pohon sakura yang aku tanam bersama tousan dan kedua anikiku, untuk hadiah ulang tahun kaasan.

Di tangah taman, aku dapat melihat Sasuke-nii yang terduduk termenung di sana. Tatapannya seakan kosong tak bernyawa. Tanpa ia sadari aku mendudukan diri di kursi yang sama dengan Sasuke-nii. Aku terus memandangi wajahnya yang seakan menyiratkan kepedihan. Aku tidak tahan melihat wajah Sasuke-nii yang seperti ini. Yang kuinginkan adalah wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum lembut padaku.

Kuangkat tanganku mencoba untuk menyadarkannya.

"Sasuke-nii!" panggilku menjoba untuk menyadarkannya sambil menyentuhkan tanganku pada bahunya.

Dengan agak tersentak aniki menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku.

"Naruto!" serunya. Tanpa kuduga aniki langsung memelukku erat. Aku sedikit kaget karena gerakan spontannya, tapi aku tidak melawan karena aku sangat nyaman dengan posisi ini. Rasa hangat seakan merambat ke hatiku yang agak kedinginan. Lagi pula aku juga sangat merindukan pelukan Sasuke-nii.

Ku rasakan tubuh aniki yang bergetar, aku mencoba menenangkan aniki dengan mengusap punggungnya.

"Aniki, kenapa?" ku coba untuk bertanya padanya.

"Naruto, aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan. Aku sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku lagi. Rasanya pikiranku sudah penuh." Kata aniki.

Aku yang tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Sasuke-nii hanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa maksud, aniki?" tanyaku.

Sasuke-nii semakin mengeratkan pelukaannya padaku, seakan-akan aku akan hilang jika dia melepaskan pelukan itu sedikitpun.

"Aku, aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto."

To Be Continue

A/N:

Gimana ceritanya? Masih pendek ya? Duh, maaf ini sudah sampai pada batas otakku dan maaf juga ceritanya tambah gak jelas. Dan mungkin untuk chapter depan juga masih pendek, karena aku masih ingin menulis sudut pandang dari Itachi, tapi akan aku usahakan lebih panjang.

Dan untuk Rahasia keluarga Uchiha mungkin akan saya buka kalau gak Chapter depan ya Chapter depannya lagi.

Oh ya, Chapter yang kemarin maaf kebanyakan typo ^_^¥

Makasih buat :

Lynn, Kyuu-chan, di-chan dan Phu-chan yang mau mendukungku.

Ketiga teman laki-laki di kelas yang memberikan suplemen plus inspirasi secara tak langsung. Khu Khu Khu.. mereka adalah korban otak fujoshiku yang sangat menarik, terimakasih sobat *kicked*.

(Di tempat lain ketiga Laki-laki yang sedang ngobrol "'huacing' duh, sepertinya ada firasat buruk.")

Buat :

**Lady Spain**

**N.h**

**Dallet no Hebi**

**OraRi HinaRa**

**Hinazawa Ruki**

Makasih banget buat review dan masukannya. Itu sangat berguna buat aku yang masih amatir. ^_^

Makasih buat yang sudah repot-repot meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca.

Read and Review, if you don't mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : ran-moury

Pair : SasuNaru, ItaNaru

Warning : Slash, Gaje, sedikit lebay, membosankan, banyak typo, dll

Don't like, Don't read

Happy Reading

**My Brother Is My Life**

**Chapter 3**

**Itachi POV**

Rasanya hatiku semakin tidak tenang. Sepertinya hatiku memaksaku untuk segera memilikinya sebelum ada orang yang akan merusak segalanya. Aku tidak pernah berpikir memaksanya untuk menerima cintaku. Tapi rasanya ini benar-benar mendesak.

Ada salah satu siswi yang menjadi salah satu muridku tengah menaruh hati padanya. Bahkan dia dengan berani memberikan surat pernyataan cinta padanya di depanku. Aku hargai keberaniannya sebagai wanita yang berani menyatakan cinta. Akan tetapi tahukah dia bahwa orang yang bersangkutan sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Milik seorang Uchiha Itachi.

Benarkah yang aku katakan. Rasanya aku terlalu percaya diri. Bahkan aku tak tahu dia akan menerimaku atau tidak.

Malam ini aku menyiapkan makanan kesukaan Naruto. Baru aku menyelesaikan acara memasakku, aku melihat Sasuke yang tengah turun dari kamarnya. Di wajahnya tersirat rasa kesal yang entah ditunjukan pada siapa.

"Apakah permintaan dari kaa-san harus dilakukan?" tanya sasuke dengan agak sinis.

"Memangnya kenapa Sasuke? Yang namanya permintaan harus dilakukan. Lagi pula selama kaasan hidup aku sama sekali belum bisa berbuat sesuatu untuk membahagiakan kaasan." Kataku sambil beranjak dari dapur dengan membawa beberapa piring makanan yang telah aku masak.

"Sial! Kenapa harus kau? Asal kau tahu ya, Itachi, aku juga menyukai Naruto. Dan satu hal lagi, belum tentu Naruto akan menyetujui tentang perjodohan ini."

Sial! kenapa banyak sekali pesaing yang datang. Padahal kupikir semuanya akan menjadi mudah dengan adanya perjodohan ini. Kenapa harus sesulit ini? Bahkan aku harus bersaing dengan adik kandungku sendiri untuk mendapatkannya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti Sasuke! Apakah dia akan memilihku, kamu atau orang lain?" jawabku dengan nada sinis. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandangku dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

Setelah Naruto yang tadinya telah aku panggil keluar dari kamarnya untuk makan malam, kini telah mendudukkan diri di meja yang telah tersedia, kami memulai acara makan malam tanpa bersuara. Rasanya aku sudah tak berselera makan lagi karena pertengkaranku dengan Sasuke. Aku masih memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk bisa mengambil hati orang yang aku cintai tanpa menyakiti orang lain.

Aku menyuruh Naruto untuk kembali ke kamar untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah setelah makan malam ini usai. Aku beranjak dari kursi yang ku duduki untuk membereskan piring yang tergeletak di atas meja makan dan membawanya ke dapur. Sebelum melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan itu, suara Sasuke menghentikanku.

"Jangan kau kira aku akan menyerahkannya padamu, Itachi."

"Benarkah itu?" Aku tersenyum sinis padanya. "Dan jangan kau pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan takut pada gertakanmu dan melepaskannya, Sasuke." Aku menekankan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

Aku berjalan keluar untuk sekedar menyegarkan diri dengan udara malam yang sangat menenangkan. Baru aku melangkahkan kakiku ke taman belakang, aku telah disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang menyayat hatiku.

Di tempat duduk taman yang hadapnya membelakangiku, aku melihat kedua adikku tengah berpelukan. Hatiku serasa terbakar melihat kemesraan mereka. Aneh memang, mengingat sebenarnya mereka adalah adikku. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Rasa cemburu kian menguasai hatiku yang tengah dilanda kegaluan.

Masih tak menyadari keberadaanku, Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto yang tengah kebingungan dengan perlakuannya. Aku mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri agar aku tak meledak-ledak karenanya.

"Aku, aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto."

Satu kalimat yang membuatku terkejut. Ingin sekali aku segera berlari dan menerjang Sasuke agar dia mau menarik kembali ucapannya. Tapi untungnya tubuhku masih bisa aku kendalikan dengan akal sehat. Aku tetap terdiam di posisi semula agar aku bisa mendengar bagimana tanggapan Naruto.

Seperti yang telah aku pikirkan, Naruto tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta dari Sasuke. Sontak dia langsung membebaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

"A-apa maksud aniki?" tanya Naruto yang masih dilanda keterkejutan.

"Apakah perkataanku tadi kurang jelas, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu, aku selalu tersiksa dengan perasaan ini sejak dulu Naruto, 'sejak dulu'. Apakah kau tak menyadarinya? Tidak, kan? " Sasuke berkata dengan emosi sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mencerna perkataan Sasuke dalam diam. Untuk beberapa saat mereka masih terdiam.

Aku berjalan mendekati kedua adikku yang masih terdiam dan masih belum menyadari keberadaanku.

"Jawablah sesuai kata hatimu ,Naruto!"

Sontak Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh kearahku. Aku dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi kedua adikku yang menampakkan wajah terkejut. Tak memperdulikan keterkejutan mereka aku mendudukan diri di kursi yang berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Kenapa kau masih diam, Naruto? Kami menunggu jawabanmu. Jawablah sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan!"

Jujur saja aku sebenarnya tak rela jika sampai Naruto memilih Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak bisa untuk mengekangnya. Dan aku juga bukan seorang kakak yang akan merebut kesempatan adikknya untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada orang yang ia cintai. Bukannya itu terlihat sangat kejam.

"Aku tetap berada pada keputusan awalku aniki. Aku akan tetap menjalankan permintaan dari kaasan. Tapi itu jika Itachi-nii juga bersedia." Naruto berkata sambil menunduk.

Sejenak aku melihat Sasuke yang terkejut dan menunjukkan wajah sedih. Aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya. Akan tetapi perasaan ini memaksaku untuk bertindak egois. "Aku bersedia, Naruto." Aku memberi jeda sejenak. "Asal kau tahu, aku sejak dulu sangat menyayangimu. Aku ingin sekali memonopolimu sendiri. Tapi aku terus menahannya, sampai kau kembali dengan membawa kabar kematian kaasan beserta surat yang kaasan titipkan padamu. Aku kira kau akan menolak perjodohan ini, karena kau sama sekali tak bicara soal perjodohan."

Naruto tetap diam. Dia semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa-apan kau aniki, lihat Naruto! Dia sama sekali tak menginginkan itu. Apa kau tak melihat raut wajahnya yang menunjukkan tidak kerelaan?" sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, dia mencengkram kerah bajuku. Aku tersentak dengan gerakan tiba-tiba darinya. Setelah sadar akan keterkejutanku, aku langsung menepis tangan Sasuke.

Naruto masih tetap terdiam. Tetes-tetesan air mengalir dari pelupuk matanya yang indah. Aku mendekatinya tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang masih menatap tajam padaku. Kududukan tubuhku di bangku yang tadinya diduduki sasuke.

"Naruto, kenapa kau menangis?" Aku mencoba meraih wajahnya dan mengusap lembut kedua pipi tannya yang kini tengah basah akan air mata. "Jika kau memang tak menginginkan perjodohan ini, semua tak perlu diteruskan. Aku akan lebih tersiksa jika harus melihatmu seperti ini Naruto."

"Tidak, aniki. Aku akan tetap memenuhi permintaan terakhir dari kaasan. Dia memintaku sambil menangis menahan sakit. Aku tidak bisa melupakan wajah kaasan yang penuh akan air mata. Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah jika aku tak bisa memenuhinya." Naruto semakin terisak. Aku langsung memeluknya, mencoba untuk sedikit menenangkannya.

Aku melihat kearah Sasuke yang marah dan menendang meja yang berada di dekatnya. Dia berjalan masuk kedalam rumah sambil mengumpat.

Naruto kelihatannya sudah agak tenang. Aku melepaskan pelukanku padanya. Wajahnya yang sembab karena menangis seakan mendorong untuk merengkuh tubuhnya yang rapuh kedalam pelukanku kembali.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau segera tidur! Dan untuk besok, aku sudah memintakan izin untukmu agar kau bisa libur sekolah." Kataku sambil membingkai wajahnya.

"Kenapa, anaki?"

"Besok pengacara keluarga Uchiha akan datang."

"Baik, aniki."

"Sesuai dengan pesan Beliau, saya akan membacakan surat wasiat Fugaku-sama dan Kushina-sama. Tapi, sebelumnya saya akan menceritakan tentang kebenaran keluarga Uchiha." Kakashi, pengacara keluarga Uchiha sekaligus adalah adik dari Tousan, kini tengah duduk di kursi dengan beberapa map yang berada di depannya.

Aku, Sasuke, beserta Naruto hanya diam menunggu Kakashi-san memulai pembicaraan. Rahasia keluarga Uchiha yang selama ini masih menjadi pertanyaan bagiku.

"Kau tahu sendirikan Itachi, kalau semenjak usia Sasuke menginjak 2 tahun, hubungan Fugaku-sama dan Mikoto-san sudah memburuk," Kakashi bertanya padaku.

Yah memang, hubungan kedua orang tuaku saat itu sangatlah buruk. Mereka sering bertengkar di hadapannya.

"Em... Maaf, Mikoto-san itu siapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan agak bingung. Jangan salahkan dia, kalau dia tidak tahu. Bahkan Naruto belum lahir pada saat kejadian itu. Dan satu lagi, dia juga tak pernah diberitahu tentang hal itu.

"Mikoto-san itu adalah isteri pertama dari Fugaku-sama, Naruto, ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke." Kakashi-san menghela napas sejenak. "Setelah sasuke lahir, Fugaku-sama selalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya yang selalu menumpuk. Mikoto-san yang, memang dasarnya pencemburu, dia sangat marah melihat Fugaku-sama yang terjatuh menimpa sekertarisnya. Disitulah mulainya perselisihan yang sampai berujung pada perceraian." Kakashi-san sedikit sedih saat menjelaskannya.

"Lalu, Bagaimana Tousan bisa bertemu dengan Kaasan?" Naruto terlihat sangat antusias untuk mengetauinya.

"Beberapa bulan setelah perceraian Fugaku-sama dengan Mikoto-san, dia pergi ke sebuah desa, untuk menenangkan diri katanya. Dan di sanalah Fugaku-sama bertemu dengan Kushina-san yang dulunya adalah mantan kekasihnya. Karena melihat kegigihan Kushina-san yang bisa hidup dengan tegar setelah di tinggal oleh suaminya yang telah meninggal ditambah lagi dia mempunyai seorang bayi yang baru berumur beberapa bulan, rasa cinta yang telah dihilangkan itu tumbuh kembali."

"Fugaku-sama akhirnya menikahi Kushina-san. Akan tetapi kebahagiaan itu tak berjalan terlalu lama. Di perjalanan menuju New York Fugaku-sama kecelakaan karena kesalahan sistem pada pesawat terbang yang ia tumpangi." Kakashi-san menghentikan ceritanya sekedar untuk meneguk jus dan membasahi tenggorokannya.

"Lalu kenapa kaa-san pergi ke Inggris meninggalkan aku dan Sasuke yang baru lulus SMP. Meninggalkan kami yang baru saja bersedih karena kematian Tou-san?" Aku menaikkan nada suaraku. Aku yakin mereka akan sedikit terkejut dengan tindakanku. Tapi aku tidak terlalu perduli dengan itu.

Sebenarnya aku tidak membenci kaa-san karena telah meninggalkan aku dan Sasuke. Ditambah lagi kaa-san juga sering menelefon kami. Tapi aku juga ingin mendengar alasan kaa-san.

"Kushina-san sangat terpukul karena mendengar kematian Fugaku-sama, karena itu dia pergi ke Inggris agar bisa melupakan semua kenangannya tentang Fugaku-sama dan memperhitungkan permintaan terakhir Fugaku-sama sebelum dia berangkat ke New York."

"Dan pesan dari Fugaku-sama adalah, agar Naruto menikah dengan salah satu diantara kalian." Kakashi menghela nafas."Awalnya Kushina-san kurang setuju dengan keputusan itu, tapi mengingat umurnya yang tak lama lagi. Kushina-san akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjodohkan Naruto dengan kau, Itachi."

Tak perlu keterkejutan mendengar hal itu, karena kamipun juga sudah mengetahui perjodohan itu dari surat kaa-san.

^^Skip time^^

Semingu lagi akan diumumkan kelulusan Naruto. Jadi sudah tak ada lagi alasan untuk menunda-nunda pertunangan kami. Yah, besok. Besok adalah hari dimana aku dan Naruto akan saling menyematkan cicin dijari manis kami.

Setelah aku mengetahui kebersediaan Naruto untuk menerima perjodohan ini, hubungan kami menjadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Tapi sayangnya, walaupun kini aku sudah mendapatkan orang yang aku sayangi, rasanya masih ada yang kurang.

"Naruto!"

Dia menoleh kearahku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku lalu mendudukan diri di sampingnya.

"Itachi-nii belum tidur?"

"Hei! Apakah itu panggilanmu pada orang yang akan menjadi tunanganmu?"

"A-apa apaan, sih?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Dapatku lihat wajahnya kini tengah bersemu merah.

Aku mengacak rambut kuningnya dengan lembut dan menarik kepalanya untuk bersandar di dadaku. Dia pasti bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas bagaimana detak jantungku yang tengah berdetak dengan kencangnya.

Kami masih terdiam dengan posisi yang sama. Mencoba menyamankan diri senyaman mungkin.

Mungkin kami sudah lama berpelukan, hingga aku menjauhkan tubuh Naruto untuk dapat menyelami bola mata biru yang selalu membawaku terbang kedalamnya. Aku membingkai kedua pipinya yang terdapat tiga garis halus disana. Entah siapa yang memulai memajukan wajah hingga kini aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut kini tengah menempel di bibirku. Seakan seperti candu yang akan menjeratku untuk tetap merasakan kelembutannya.

Aku tak menyangka bahwa bibirnya selembut ini. Yah, jujur saja ini adalah ciuman pertama kami. Tidak ada nafsu di dalamnya, hanya ada cinta dan kasih sayang yang kurasakan.

Aku mengakhiri ciuman kami. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah dan nafasnya yang sedikit memburu.

"Ayo masuk! Sudah malam. Apa kamu mau mendapatkan katung mata di hari pertunangan kita." Aku melangkahkan kakiku hendak masuk kedalam rumah, tetapi sebuah lengan menghentikanku. Rasa hangat menjulur ke seluruh tubuhku saat kurasakan Naruto tengah memelukku erat.

"Tolong! Tolong beri aku pelukan sebagai seorang adik. Untuk terakhir kali!" kata Naruto. Suaranya agak serak, mungkin kini dia tengah menangis.

Aku membalikkan tubuhnya agar dapat berhadapan denganku. Aku memeluknya erat dan ku usap rambutnya yang selalu berantakkan itu. Memperlakukannya seperti dulu, memperlakukannya sebagai adik.

"Iya Naruto, Adikku sayang. Sudahlah jangan menangis." Aku terus memeluknya sampai sampai tak menyadari bahwa Naruto kini sudah tertidur di pelukanku.

Aku menangkat tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari tubuhku dan membawanya kekamar yang telah terdominasi dengan warna oranye.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, aku segera merebahkan tubuh yang ada di gendonganku ke tempat tidur.

Kutatap wajahnya yang terlihat sangat damai sebelum aku mengecup dahinya dan melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Membiarkan sang malaikatku terbang kealam mimipinya yang indah.

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang, kulihat dia yang tengah tersenyum padaku. Penampilannya kini sangatlah berbeda dari biasanya. Kesehariannya yang selalu hanya memakai kaos dan celana jeans, kini terlihat lebih dewasa dengan jas hitam yang ia kenakan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekatinya. Baru beberapa langkah, aku melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Sasuke.

Aku tidak menghalangi mereka, tapi aku diam-diam mengikuti mereka yang tengah berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan. Sayup-sayup, dari dalam ruangan aku mendengar suara Sasuke yang sedang emosi.

"Dengar Naruto! Kau harus menghentikan pertunangan ini. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau tak mencintainya."

"Tidak Sasuke-nii. Aku ingin menikah dengannya. Aku ingin hidup dengannya." Aku sangat lega mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"A-aniki, hentikan!"

Mendengar jeritan Naruto, sontak aku langsung membuka pintu. Aku sangat terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tengah mencengkeram rahang Naruto dan menciumnya secara paksa.

Aku berlari ke arahnya dan langsung memukul Sasuke. Aku tak perduli pukulanku akan membuatnya memar atau apa. Hanya satu yang kini ada di otakku, aku tak akan membiarkan milikku disentuh oleh orang lain. Apalagi secara paksa.

"Cih, kenapa kau selalu menggangguku, Itachi?" Sasuke memandangku dengan tatapan sinis.

"Seharusnya akulah yang bertanya padamu, Sasuke!" Aku menaikkan nada suaraku dan langsung mencengkeram kerah bajunya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan kepada Naruto? Jawab, Sasuke!"

"Apa yang aku lakukan bukanlah urusanmu."

Mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat amarahku semakin memuncak. Dan tanpa sadar satu kepalan tanganku kembali melayang ke rahang Sasuke.

"Berhenti, a-aku mo-hon" Suara bergetar itu membuatku mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang. Dapat kulihat Naruto tengah duduk dengan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya.

Aku melepaskan Sasuke dan langsung beralih pada Naruto dan merengkuh tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Naruto, lebih baik kita kembali. Acaranya sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Tak baik membuat tamu menunggu terlalu lama." Aku memapahnya untuk berdiri. Ku usap pipinya untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di sana.

Di depan sana telah meninggu Kakahi-san yang tengah berdiri. Senyumnya mengembang setelah aku dan Naruto telah sampai di depannya.

"Baiklah sudara-saudara, di sini, saya sebagai wakil dari keluarga Uchiha, akan mengumumkan, bahwa Uchiha Itachi putera sulung dari Keluarga Uchiha dengan Uchiha Naruto Putera sulung dari keluarga Uchiha akan bertunangan pada malam ini." Dengan lantang Kakashi-san berbicara.

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Semua kini tengah terkejut mendengar pengumuman ini. Mereka pasti belum mengetahui sebenarnya bukanlah kakak beradik.

"Maaf sebelumnya! Kalian pasti berfikir bahwa ini adalah tabu. Akan tetapi, ketahuilah Uchiha Naruto sebenarnya bukanlah berasal dari Keluarga Uchiha. Dia adalah anak dari keluarga Uzumaki. Saat usianya baru menginjak 1 tahun, Kushina-san, ibu dari Naruto dinikahi oleh Fugaku-sama. Jadi aku rasa ini bukanlah suatau permasalahan untuk menyatukan mereka." Kakashi-san menjelaskan.

Dengan itu aku mengambil satu buah cincin yang berukuran lebih kecil dari pada yang satunya lalu menyematkan cincin itu ke jari manis Naruto. Begitu pula yang tengah Naruto lakukan. Sedangkan di seberang dapat kulihat laki-laki yang sangat kukenal tengah memandang sinis kearahku.

To Be Continued

Duh, ceritanya jadi semakin gak jelas. Dan ternyata lebih pendek dari yang kemarin. Dan satu lagi ceritanya sangat membosankan. Habisnya aku bingung bagaimana aku harus menulis sudut pandang dari Naruto.

Oh ya, Chapter depan aku membuat sudut pandang dari Itachi.

Saya memang sengaja di chapter 1 sampai 3 membuat sudut pandang ketiga karakter utama, tapi untuk yang selanjutnya saya buat sudut pandang orang ketiga.

Buat :

**N.h**

** Rosanaru**

**Lady Spain**

**Delta Alpha**

Yang mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview fic yang saya buat. Saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya.

Dan buat **Lady Spain**: Naruto awalnya memang stright tapi di Chapter ini dan selanjutnya,

Naruto saya buat jadi Slash kok.

Please Review, if you don't mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : ran-moury

Pair : SasuNaru, ItaNaru

Warning : Slash, Gaje, sedikit lebay, membosankan, banyak typo, dll

Don't like, Don't read

Happy Reading

**My Brother Is My Life**

**Chapter 4**

Itachi kini merasa sangat bahagia dengan adanya Naruto di sampingnya. Tak perlu lagi harus bersusah payah mencari-cari perhatiannya. Tapi hal itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan keadaan Sasuke. Dia begitu kecewa dengan keputusan dari Naruto. Dia sangat yakin, kalau Naruto tidaklah mencintai Itachi. Karena itu sebelum Naruto benar-benar berada di bawah kekuasaan Itachi, dia akan terus berusaha mendapatkan Naruto.

Naruto kini tengah berada di ruang keluarga, menonton TV sendiri. Dia terus saja terfokus pada layar TV yang menampilkan gambar-gambar yang menarik. Terkadang bibirnya terangkat karena tayangan yang lucu. Tanpa tersadar dari belakang Sasuke tengah mengamatinya.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan duduk di kursi dekat Naruto. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, mereka hanya diam dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Semenjak kejadian menjelang pertunangan Naruto dengan Itachi, hubungan mereka menjadi agak canggung. Apalagi jika tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu pandang. Masing-masing mengalihkan pandangannya dengan muka agak merah.

Jujur saja Naruto sangat bingung dengan perasaannya. Kenapa baru saat ini ia merasakan perasaan itu. Setelah Naruto bisa menerima keadaannya untuk bertunangan dengan Itachi, kenapa perasaan gelisah setiap bertemu maupun teringat wajah Sasuke selalu saja muncul.

Suara telephon memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sasuke berdiri dan mendekati tempat dimana telephon berada.

"Halo?"

"Ada apa Sakura?"

'DEG'

Jantung Naruto entah mengapa agak tersentak. Dia tidak mengenal siapa Sakura, tapi mendengar cara mereka berbicara, dia merasa Sasuke dan Sakura mempunyai hubungan dekat.

"Baiklah, Sakura." dengan itu Sasuke menutup telephonnya. Beranjak dari tempat tadi dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke keluar sambil menggunakan jaket. Naruto langsung berdiri melihatnya.

"Sasuke-nii! Mau kemana!"

"Bertemu dengan teman kampus." Dengan itu Sasuke keluar rumah dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di dalam.

Naruto masih menatap pintu yang mana tempat dari menghilangnya Sasuke dari pandangannya. Hatinya agak terguncang setelah mendengar nada ketus dari kakaknya.

"Tadaima!" suara dari pintu menginterupsi lamunan Naruto.

Dari arah pintu Naruto dapat melihat tunangannya a.k.a Itachi tengah melepaskan sepatu.

"Okaeri."

Naruto melangkah mendekati Itachi dan mengambil alih barang-barang yang ia bawa. Naruto berbalik untuk membawa barang-barang itu ke kamar tunangannya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh, dan sungguh terkejutnya ia saat ia menyadari bahwa Itachi kini tengah mencium keningnya.

Tangan Itachi meraih rambut Naruto, mengacak rambutnya lembut. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Itachi kembali mengecup kening Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, tetap terdiam tanpa membalas perlakuan Itachi.

Naruto merasa sangat bersalah pada Itachi. Itachi sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya, tapi apa balasannya? Naruto tidak mempunyai hal yang sama dengan yang Itachi rasakan. Yang ada hanyalah kasih sayang untuk seorang kakak. Di hatinya paling dalam tak sedikitpun ia mengnggap Itachi sebagai seorang kekasih.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini Sasuke? Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Putuskan apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Seorang gadis berambut merah muda kini tengah terduduk di salah satu meja di suatu kafe.

"Ini tak semudah yang kau pikirkan, Sakura." Dengan sedikit marah ia tak merasa kalau sudah mengganggu pelanggan yang lain.

Sakura adalah sahabat yang sangat Sasuke percayai. Bahkan Sasuke merasa bahwa Sakura seperti kakak perempuannya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau coba bicara lagi dengannya!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya sendiri, Sakura?" Sasuke berdiri, dia sama sekali tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang memandang aneh kepadanya.

"Maaf, Sasuke!"

Sasuke melangkah pergi tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang tengah tertunduk.

Sakura sangat tahu tentang Sasuke. Dia tahu bahwa Sasuke mencintai Naruto. Sebenarnya dia ingin membantu Sasuke yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik. Dan ia juga sangat tahu bahwa ini akan sangat sulit, karena ia juga sudah mencoba bicara dengan Itachi. Akan tetapi semua percuma.

Jujur saja, Sakura juga sangat sedih. Bukan hanya karena melihat Sasuke yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik tengah bersedih karena tidak bisa mendapatkan cintanya. Akan tetapi dia sangat sedih karena dia juga tak bisa meraih cintanya. Yah, Sakura sangat mencintai Itachi. Tapi sayangnya cinta yang ia berikan sama sekali tak terbalas.

Kemarin, setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Itachi akan bertunangan dengan Naruto, ia dan Sasuke berjanji akan menyatakan cinta pada orang yang mereka cintai. Dan entah mengapa nasib mereka sama. Mereka sama sekali tak mendapat kesempatan untuk sekedar kata cinta dari orang yang mereka cintai.

"Na-Naruto, kaasan bo-boleh me-minta se-suatu" Kushina berbicara tersekat-sekat karena menahan sakit di dadanya.

Naruto terus menangis tak henti-henti sambil menggenggam tangan Kushina yang lemah tak berdaya.

"Na-Naruto, meni-kahlah de-dengan I-tachi! Uhuk..uhuk" Kushina berhenti berbicara saat sebuah cairan berwarna merah menyeruak keluar, memenuhi mulut dan bajunya.

Saat melihat kaasannya dalam keadaan seperti itu, Naruto sangat panik.

"Kaa-san, beratahanlah!"

"Kaa-saan kumohon" Naruto berteriak. Entah mengapa pandangannya mengabur. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar ada seorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Naruto, bangun! Hei bangunlah!" dari suaranya, sangat jelas sekali bahwa ia sangat khawatir pada pria berambut kuning yang tengah terbaring dengan keringat dingin. Tangannya seperti ingin menggapai sesuatu, dan lagi laki-laki berambut kuning ini masih meneriakkan nama kaa-sannya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, laki-laki bermata onik yang tengah mencoba membangunkan Naruto, kini memeluknya dengan erat. Dia sungguh tidak tahan melihat malaikatnya terus menjerit dan menangis.

"Eng..." Naruto membuka matanya. Yang ia lihat pertama kali hanyalah warna hitam. Ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan dekapan orang yang ada di depannya ini. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa orang yang memeluknya ini adalah Itachi, tapi ia sadar bahwa pelukan ini sangatlah berbeda dengan pelukan Itachi.

Orang yang memeluk Naruto kini melepaskan dekapannya. Dapat dilihat oleh matanya, wajah putih dan mata onik sang kakak a.k.a Sasuke.

Sasuke membingkai wajah Naruto. Didekatkan bibir Sasuke sekedar unruk mengecup kening Naruto dengan lembut dan kasih sayang.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Naruto kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Ia mengusap rambut naruto lembut. "Tidurlah kembali Naruto!" Setelah Sasuke mengucapkan itu, ia membalikkan badan untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

"Sasuke-nii mau kemana? Jangan pergi! Aku takut."

Sasuke kembali membalikkan badannya dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Tidurlah! Aku akan tetap disini menunggumu sampai terlelap."

Mendengar suara lembut anikinya, membuat Naruto sangat lega. Ia merasa bahwa Sasuke-niinya masih sama seperti dulu. Selalu menyayanginya, selalu membangunkannya saat Naruto bermimpi buruk, dan menemaninya sampai ia terlelap.

Setelah Sasuke tahu pasti bahwa Naruto sudah terlelap, ia segera berdiri. Dengan lembut ia memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Naruto.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Dengan itu, Sasuke melangkah keluar.

"selamat pagi Itachi, ini kopimu." Naruto meletakkan secangkir kopi di depan Itachi.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang tadinya ia baca. Hari ini hari libur, jadi Itachi bisa bersantai-santai di rumah bersama dengan tunangannya.

"Itachi, aku mau belanja. Semua bahan makanan di lemari es sudah habis."

"Baiklah, apakah perlu aku antar?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada lembut.

"Tak perlu, lagi pula pusat pembelanjaannya juga dekat dengan rumah. Itachi istrirahat saja!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati ya!" Dengan itu Naruto keluar dari rumah. Ia berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan. Disepanjang perjalannya, Naruto bertemu dengan teman sekelasnya saat di SMA Konoha. Senyumnya sesekali mengembang tiap kali ada orang yang bertegur sapa denganya.

BRUK

"Ma-maaf"

Naruto mengamati gadis yang tak sengaja menabraknya tadi. Rambunya yang hitam kebiru-biruan dan wajahnya yang putih, membuatnya yakin kalau itu adalah Hinata, teman yang sempat ia memenuhi pikirannya.

"Hinata, apa kabar?" Dengan sebuah sebuah cengiran ia menyapa gadis manis yang ada di depannya itu.

"Ba-baik." Wajah Hinata memerah karena dipandangi Naruto.

Sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan gadis yang pernah ia sukai ini. Terakhir kali ialah saat kelulusan. Sebenarnya Naruto masih menyimpan rasa bersalah pada Hinata karena penolakannya tempo lalu.

Saat itu Naruto juga mempunya perasaan yang sama terhadap Hinata. Akan tetapi sekarang ia sadar, bahwa rasa cintanya pada Hinata hanyalah karena ia adalah orang pertama yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Hinata, aku pergi dulu ya, da!" Naruto berpamitan kepada Hinata dan segera lari sambil tersenyum pada gadis yang masih terpaku menatap kepergian Naruto. Kalau dilihat lebih jelas hinata tengah menggumankan nama Naruto dengan air mata yang berlinang di kedua matanya.

"Hah, akhirnya" naruto melihat kearah sebuah tas yang ia bawa dari rumah, kini tengah terisi penuh dengan barang-barang yang ingin ia beli. Dan kini, setelah menguras habis tenaga yang ia gunakan untuk berbelanja membuat tenggorokannya kering dan perutnya lapar.

Di ujung jalan ia melihat sebuah restoran jepang yang sederhana. Karena perut dan tenggorokannya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi, ia segera melangkah menuju tempat itu.

Naruto masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut. Dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dan tiba-tiba, matanya terbelalak dan barang-barang yang ia bawa terjatuh tak berdaya di lantai.

Sontak semua orang menoleh, begitu pula orang berambut hitam yang tengah memeluk seorang wanita berambut merah muda.

Naruto POV

"Sa-Sasuke-nii"

Aku sangat syok melihat pemandangan yang ada di restoran itu. Aku melihat Sasuke-nii tengah memeluk seorang wanita berambut merah muda.

Setelah aku tersadar dari lamunanku, aku segera mengambil barang-barang yang tadi kubeli dan langsung berlari meningalkan restoran itu.

Aku sangat heran dengan tingkahku sendiri. Ini sungguh tidak wajar. Kenapa aku merasa dadaku sakit melihat Sasuke-nii bersama orang lain. Perasaan ini benar-benar aneh.

Air mataku terus saja mengalir. Dari belakang aku dapat mendengar suara Sasuke-nii yang terus memanggilku. Aku sangat berharap, dia berhenti mengejarku. Aku sungguh tak mau ia melihatku seperti ini. Menangis karena sesuatu hal yang tak jelas.

"Aw, Sa-akit" Aku merasakan ada yang mencengkeram lenganku kuat. Dan sontak aku langsung menepisnya.

"Kenapa kau mengejarku Sasuke-nii?" aku bertanya dengan nada ketus. Walaupun tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau air mata masih mengalir di kedua mataku.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau lari setelah melihatku bersama Sakura? Kau tahu, orang-orang akan berasumsi bahwa aku ini tukang selingkuh tahu."

"Terserah kata aniki, aku mau pulang." Aku membalikkan badan sambil menghapus air mataku yang masih saja mengalir. Hatiku semakin terasa sesak saat mendengar perkataan dari Sasuke-nii yang terkesan kalau ia tidak ingin pacarnya salah paham.

Saat aku mulai beranjak, entah tiba-tiba Sasuke-nii membalikkan badanku. Tak beberapa lama, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirku. Sial aku benar sangat kacau. sentuhan hangat darinya membuatku semakin gila. Aku sudah bertunangan dengan Itachi-nii, tetapi mengapa aku mempunyai perasaan seperti ini pada Sasuke-nii.

"Hah...hah... apa-apaan kau?"

To Be Continued

A/N :

Wua... Gomem ceritanya semakin pendek. Minggu ini aku kebanyaka tugas jadi aku usahakan untuk menUpdate fic ini walaupun sedikit.*padahal masih SMA, tapi tugas melebihi para mahasiswa*

Semua pasti pada bingung dengan perasaan Naruto yang berubah-ubah. Mulai dari Naruto yang suka sama Hinata, wajah blushingnya saat dicium Itachi dan yang terakhir perasaannya pada Sasuke. Aku sendiri sebernarnya juga bingung.^_^¥

Buat :

N.h

Untuk hinata, sepertinya sudah tidak saya perlukan lagi*ditendang Hinata FC*, so Naruto pada akhirnya akan kembali pada Sasuke.

Yul-chan d'GoldenSnake

Hahaha, tenang saja Yul-san, ini beneran SasuNaru kok, tapi belum waktunya saja bersatu.

Rosanaru

Naruto memilih Itachi karena tuntutan dari surat wasit, tapi akhirnya tetap Sasuke kok yang dipilih.

.Sora

Duh, jangan panggil senpai dong. Umur aja baru 16th, dan masuk FFN juga baru kemaren.

Kura-Kurakun

Wah, kamu tau saja kalau saya sangat membenci SasukeCap

Delta Alpha

Wah, terimakasih sudah bilang fic saya keren, jadi malu deh *blushing*.

Ichiko yuuki

Tenang ichiko-san, nasibnya Sasuke akan berakhir bahagia, kok.

Ukkychan

Gak tahu mau ngomong apa*gubrak*^_^¥

Terima kasih pada yang ngeview fic gak jelas ini. untuk fic ini review lagi ya,,,!

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Sebelum keluar tolong reviewnya ya,,, please,,,,,,,! *_*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : ran-moury

Pair : SasuNaru, ItaNaru

Warning : Slash, gaje, OOC, membosankan, dll

Don't like don't read

Bagi yang menyukai cerita ini, saya ucapkan selamat membaca.

**My Brother is My Life**

**Chapter 5**

Flashback's Naruto

'Naruto, setiap manusia yang hidup, mereka tak lepas dari permasalahan. Ada saatnya seseorang akan dihadapkan dengan suatu pilihan yang sulit. Dimana kedua pilihan itu sama-sama memiliki arti yang besar dalam hidup kita. Akan tetapi, percayalah pada apa kata hatimu, Naruto. Karena sebenarnya kata hati itulah yang sebenarnya yang kita inginkan.' Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah tengah memangku seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 5 tahun. Wanita itu mengelus rambut pirang anak yang ada di pangkuannya dengan senyum lembut yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

'Kalau keduanya sangat berarti, kenapa tidak memilih semuanya, Kaasan? Naruto bertanya dengan tampang polosnya, membuat Khusina sedikit terkikik.

'Kita tidak boleh serakah dan egois, Naruto. Jika tidak bisa memilih satu diantaranya, maka kita akan kehilangan keduanya. Jadi berjanjilah, suatu saat jika kau dihadapkan dalam sebuah pilihan, maka dengarkan kata hatimu! Karena itu akan membawamu pada kebahagiaan.'

'Iya, aku berjanji'

T_T

Naruto memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Teringat akan perkataan Ibunya yang selalu ia ingat. Dua pilihan yang harus ia pilih, kini telah menghadang jalannya. Seperti yang ia katakan pada Ibunya dulu, bahwa ia akan mendengarkan suara hatinya jika saat ini tiba. Akan tetapi hatinya seakan membisu. Di satu sisi ia menyayangi Itachi dan ingin memenuhi apa yang Kaasannya pinta, tapi di sisi lain, ia semakin bingung dengan perasaanya yang semakin menyesakkan terhadap Sasuke.

Naruto begitu kalut sekarang. Setelah kejadian di kafe, Naruto menjadi sedikit murung dan tak jarang ia mengurung diri di kamarnya. Itachi yang tidak tahu menahu tentang kejadian yang terjadi dua hari lalu, membuatnya semakin khawatir pada perubahan sikap tunangannya.

"Naruto," suara Itachi disertai dengan suara dentuman pintu menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Ia bergegar berdiri dan membukakan pintunya untuk Itachi.

"Iya, Itachi?"

"Oh, tidak, aku cuma ingin menanyakan keadaanmu." Itachi tersenyum pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, tapi ekspresi khawatirnya masih tetap terlihat jelas di wajah putih si Uchiha sulung ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Itachi." Ia membalas senyuman Itachi untuk sekedar menutupi masalah yang ia alami saat ini.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tentu, Itachi."

Naruto melangkah masuk ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu, sedangkan itachi mengekor di belakangnya. Karena Naruto yang sejak tadi melamun, ia tidak menyadari kalau di depannya terdapat tumpukan buku. Alhasil, ia kini terhuyung karena tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya.

Beruntunglah Nartuo, saat ia hampir berbenturan dengan lantai, sebuah tangan kekar menompangnya.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"I-iya." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain untuk menghindari tatapan Itachi. Akan tetapi sebuah kesalahan besar untuknya melakukan hal itu. Kini Itachi dapat melihat dengan jelas leher Naruto yang terekpose. Mata Itachi membelalak lebar, saat matanya menyorot pada sebuah tanda merah yang berada di leher tunangannya. Walaupun sudah samar-samar, tapi ia sangat yakin kalau tanda itu adalah kissmark.

Sontak Itachi langsung mendirikan Naruto dengan kasar dan melepaskan tangannya pada Naruto. Naruto yang sedikit heran dengan tingkah laku Itachi, mencoba mencari tahu kemana arah pandang Itachi. Mencari tahu, apa yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Tanda merah dari siapa itu, Naruto?" tangan Itachi mencengkeram bahu Naruto dengan kuat.

Kini Naruto tahu, apa yang membuat Itachi terkejut. Tanda merah yang ia dapatkan dua hari lalu.

Itachi melepaskan cengkramannya setelah ia sadar bahwa Naruto kini tengah menagis. "Apakah Sasuke."

Naruto menjawab dengan menundukkan kepalanya, tetapi itu sudah sangat cukup membuat Itachi tahu kalau tanda merah itu dari Sasuke.

Itachi pergi dari kamar Naruto tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Naruto untuk berhenti dan mendengarkan penjelasannya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah, menemui Sasuke dan memberi pelajaran padanya.

Seperti yang ia pikirkan, Sasuke kini tengah berada di balkon belakang. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Itachi segera mendekatinya.

Mendengar langkah seseorang, membuat Sasuke menoleh kebelankang. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika Sasuke mendapati Itachi yang mengepalakan tinju kearahnya. Tak bisa menghindar, kepalan tinju dari Itachi, membuat tubuh Sasuke tersungkur ke lantai. Dari sudut bibirnya, terdapat sedikit darah.

Sasuke kini menyeringai ke arah Itachi. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke saat ini.

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya ya?" Sasuke bangit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekati Itachi sambil mengelap darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya. "Kau sungguh lamban." Kini ia berada di hadapan Itachi. Memandang lurus ke arah mata hitam sang kakak. Ia kembali menyeringai saat ia melihat wajah kakaknya yang begitu marah padanya. "Untung saja, aku kemarin membuatnya sangat lama. Kalu tidak, mungkin kau tidak akan tahu, kalau tunanganmu sudah di tandai oleh orang lain."

Saat Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan perkataanya, sebuah tinju dari Itachi kembali melayang di wajahnya.

"Diam kau, Sasuke!" Itachi berteriak keras, membuat seringai di wajah Sasuke semakin lebar.

Kini Itachi sudah muak dengan tingkah laku Sasuke. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kamar Naruto. Di sana ia mendapati Naruto yang tengah terduduk di atas lantai. Walaupun samar ia bisa medengar suara isakan dari pemuda yang ada di depannya itu.

"Sudah ku putuskan," Itachi mengambil jeda sejenak. "Seminggu lagi kita akan menikah dan kita akan tinggal di luar kota berdua."Dengan itu, Itachi kembali pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto kembali menunduk. Ia sungguh bingung sekarang.

T_T Time Skip T_T

Entah kenapa, waktu berjalan begitu cepat bagi Naruto. Dan kini sudah satu minggu semenjak kejadian itu. Dan itu berarti juga, ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Itachi.

Naruto duduk di depan pastor. Ia memejamkan matanya, berdoa agar apa yang sekarang ia jalanai, akan membawanya menuju kebahagiaan.

Ia membuka matanya, saat telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki dari pintu keluar. Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Hingga kini, seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap dengan balutan jas berwarna putih, tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai acara pernikahannya." Pastor itu menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. Melihat semua orang yang hadir.

"Uchiha Itachi. Apakah kamu mau menerima Uchiha Naruto sebagai pendamping hidupmu, baik suka, susah, sehat, maupun sakit?"

"Saya bersedia," ucap Itachi dengan mantap.

"Uchiha Naruto. Apakah kamu mau menerima Uchiha Itachi sebagai pendamping hidupmu, baik suka, susah, sehat, maupun sakit?"

Lama pastor itu menunggu jawaban dari Naruto. Akan tetapi Naruto belum menjawabnya.

"Maaf Uchiha Naruto, apakah kamu mendengarku?"

"Ah, maaf."

"Baiklah akan saya ulangi." Pastor itu melirik Naruto sejenak untuk memastikan Naruto sudah siap atau tidak. "Uchiha Naruto. Apakah kamu mau menerima Uchiha Itachi sebagai pendamping hidupmu, baik suka, susah, sehat, maupun sakit?"

"Saya bersedia." Dengan itu Itachi tersenyum bahagia. Ia membingkai wajah orang yang kini telah menjadi pendamping hidupnya untuk berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Itachi mengecup lembut dan penuh kasih sayang terhadap Naruto. Setelah itu Itachi menarik wajahnya kembali untuk melihat wajah orang yang begitu ia cintai. Mengarungi samudera yang berada di mata laki-laki berambut pirang ini.

T_T

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang kini tengah sibuk dengan aktifitasnya. Ia tidak menyadari, seseorang tengah mendekatinya.

Ia sedikit tersentak, saat tangan pucat melingkar di pinggangnya dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Kau belum selesai, Naru-chan?" kata laki-laki yang kini tengah memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Laki-laki itu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menyeruak dari tubuh Naruto.

"I-Itachi, lepaskan! Geli tahu." Naruto mendengus.

Itachi melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto. Ia beranjak menuju tumpukan pakaian yang akan menjadi bekalnya ke Hokaido. Itachi dengan cekatan membantu Naruto merapikan bajunya tanpa ada satupun yang bersuara.

"Itachi, apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Naruto memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"ya, tentu saja boleh."

"Apakah kita harus pindah berdua, maksudku apa tidak sebaiknya kita di sini saja? Banyak sekali kenangan yang tersimpan di rumah ini. Dan lagi, apakah tidak apa-apa jika Sasuke tinggal di sini sendiri?"

Mendengar nama Sasuke yang Naruto sebut, api cemburu tiba-tiba saja membakar hatinya. Ia yang tadinya membantu membereskan pakaian Naruto, tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Dia sudah 23 tahun Naruto. Dia pasti bisa hidup mandiri." Itachi menjawabnya dengan nada agak dingin.

Naruto menunduk. Ia sangat tahu, jika suaminya sudah mengeluarkan nada itu, ia sudah tidak bisa membantahnya lagi.

"Semua sudah siap. Kita sebaiknya cepat berangkat, sebeum kita tertinggal kereta."

"Itachi." sebelum Itachi melangkah keluar, suara Naruto menghentikannya. "Bolehkah aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-nii sebentar. Aku ingin berpamitan dengannya."

"Hem." dengan itu, Itachi keluar dari kamar tersebut dan menutup pintunya.

T_T

Naruto berdiri dan melangkah keluar. Ia berjalan kearah pintu yang berada tepat di samping kamarnya. Dibukanya perlahan pintu itu, dan menampakan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam, tengah memandang ke luar jendela.

"Sasuke-nii."

Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto masuk ke ruangan itu dan tidak lupa menutup kembali pintu yang menjadi jalan masuknya. Ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan berdiri di samping laki-laki itu.

Melihat Sasuke yang nampaknya acuh tak acuh pandanya, Naruto segera memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aniki."

Hati Sasuke sedikit tergerak karena hangatnya pelukan Naruto. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya. Meletakkan telapak tangannya di punggung Naruto. Hatinya begitu sakit, mengingat orang yang ia rengkuh saat ini telah menjadi milik orang lain. Bahkan sebentar lagi ia tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi. Melihat senyum menawan yang telah menyihirnya.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang basah di bahunya. Ia yakin kalau itu adalah air mata Naruto. Ia melepaskan pelukannya kepada Naruto dan membingkai wajah Naruto yang tadinya menunduk. Wajahnya yang tan, kini menjadi sembab karena menangis.

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya. Mengecup dahi Naruto dengan sangat lembut. Sangat berbeda dengan ciuman yang pernah ia lakukan saat di kafe.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia melepaskan kecupannya di dahi Naruto. Ia pandangi wajah Naruto. Mencoba merekam setiap detail wajah yang sebentar lagi tidak bisa ia temui lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi! Aniki pasti sudah memnunggumu." Sasuke berujar dengan wajah yang di alihkan kearah jendela.

"Aniki, ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan."

Sasuke kembali menoleh, untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang tertunduk.

"A-aniki, aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Ia angkat tangannya untuk mengacak rambut pirang orang yang sudah lama ia cintai. "Hn, aku tahu."

"Sebaiknya kau segera berangkat! Kasian Aniki menunggu lama."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melangkah kearah pintu keluar. Baru beberapa langkah, ia membalikkan badannya, untuk sekedar melihat Sasuke yang memandang ke arah jendela. Melihat punggung Sasuke, rasanya ia benar-benar tak ingin pergi meninggalkannya.

Naruto berlari menuju ke arah Sasuke. Memeluknya sangat erat. Ia tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto.

Sasuke membalikan badannya. Dan membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat juga. Mengalirkan getaran-getaran yang sekarang mereka rasakan. Melampiaskan rasa yang terpendam. Dan merekam setiap sentuhan dan hangatnya cinta mereka.

-.-

Naruto berjalan menuju mobil yang akan mengantarnya menuju bandara. Sesekali ia menoleh ke atas. Di sana ia melihat Sasuke yang juga melihatnya dari balik jendela.

"Ayo, Naruto! Kau tidak maukan kita ketinggalan pesawat?" Itachi yang tahu kemana arah Naruto memandang, ia segera menginterupsinya.

"Iya."

**Sasuke POV**

Aku terus saja menatapnya yang berjalan dari mobil lewat jendela yang ada di kamarku. Sesekali, dapat aku lihat ia yang menoleh ke arah tempat aku berdiri. Setelah ia mendapat seruan dari aniki, iapun masuk ke mobil.

Mobil itu kini berjalan. Membawa pergi separuh nafasku. Entah sampai kapan aku akan bertahan tanpa ada dirinya. Ini sangat aneh bagiku. Dulu saja, ia tidak sampai seperti ini saat ia pergi ke Inggris dan menetap di sana. Atau mungkin, ini karena setelah ia mengetahui perasaan Naruto yang sama dengannya.

Aku beranjak dari jendela itu, setelah mobil yang membawa Naruto pergi sudah tidak dapat terlihat olehku. Aku mengambil telephon genggamku yang aku letakan di meja sebelah tempat tidurku.

"Halo, Sakura."

"Iya Sasuke?"

"Kau benar, ia mencintaiku."

To be continued

A/N : aku kok susah banget ya buat nulis statusnya Naruto pada Itachi. Mau tulis Suami, tapi kok kesaannya Naruto jadi seme. Mau nulis istri, tapi Naruto cowok. Ah tau ah, gelap. Oh ya, maaf ceritanya tetap pendek.^^v

Sasuke : hei Baka Author, sebenernya ini fic SasuNaru ato ItaNaru sih?

Author : Terserah gue donx? Mang apa urusan lo?

Sasuke : Urusan gue Baka. Naruto itu milik gue.

Author : What the hell? What are you talking about? Apa gue gak salah denger tu? Naruto milik elo? Hoi, ngaca dong! Elo itu udah ninggalin Naruto. Kamu tahu? Naruto selalu saja mengejarmu, tapi apa yang elo lakuin? Lo mengacuhkan Naruto. Apa lo masih mau bilang Naruto milik elo? Huh, lo itu bener-bener gak pantas buat Naruto. Bahkan untuk jadi musuhnyapun kau sungguh tak pantas.

Naruto : Sudahlah ran_chan. Tak usah mengurusi dia. Lagi pula aku sudah melupakannya.

Sasuke : *mematung* 'a-apa Naruto nglupain gue? Tidak mungkin'

Author : hah, benarkah? Kalau gitu kamu sama Sai ato Itachi aja!

Naruto : gak mau ah, akukan sukanya sama ran-chan.

Author : benarkah?*_*

Naruto : iya dong, ran-chan kan manis, baik, penyayang, rajin, suka menabung, dan tidak sombong. *narsis*

Sasuke : *Sasuke gantung diri di pohon pisang.* hiks... ternyata Naruto sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, hiks. Dari pada melihatnya bersama dengan Baka Author mending aku mati saja. Hiks.. selamat tinggal Naruto.

Naruto : *gak peduli sama Sasuke*

Buat :

N.h

Delta Alpha

Ajeng-KillZaoldyeck

mekomeaow

mitsu-tsuki

Rosanaru

ukkychan

Miss Pujil n dkk

Terima kasih atas kebersediannya untuk membaca fic gaje ini. Dan untuk fic ini tolong review lagi ya,,,^^v

Untuk semua reader, kalau sudah selesai membaca, tolang di review untuk sekedar masukan dan semangat.

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : ran-moury

Pair : SasuNaru, ItaNaru

Warning : Shounen-ai, Slash, gaje, OOC, membosankan, dll

Don't Like, Don't Read

Bagi yang menyukai cerita ini, saya ucapkan selamat membaca.

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu.

**My Brother is My Life**

**Chapter 6**

Sejak Naruto meninggalkan rumah kediamannya bersama Itachi. Entah mengapa ia merasa kehilangan yang begitu dalam. Ia tidak pernah merasakan sesak yang begitu menyakitkan.

Ia melihat ke arah jendela. Menatap nanar ke arah langit biru, yang kini bisa ia lihat dengan begitu dekat.

"Naruto!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi dari kegiatannya. Ia segera menghapus air mata yang sempat mengalir di kedua pipi tannya, sebelum ia menoleh ke arah tempat duduk yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Ya, Itachi?"

Itachi meraih kedua pipi Naruto dan membingkai wajah manis orang yang sangat ia cintai. Orang yang ingin selalu ia lindungi dan ia bahagiakan. Tapi sekarang, orang yang sangat ingin ia bahagiakan, kini sedang menangis di hadapanmu. Walaupun, Naruto sudah menghapusnya, tetapi Itachi sangatlah tahu tentang hal itu.

"Kau menangis?" Itachi mengelus wajah Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin Itachi kecewa dan menghawatirkan dirinya.

"Apa karena Sasuke?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut suaminya ini. ia sangat takut, jika Itachi mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Sasuke menjelang keberangkatannya. Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata _onyx _orang yang pernah menjadi kakaknya ini. Mencari tahu apa yang ia maksud sebenarnya. Akan tetapi, begitu sulit untuk membaca pikiran seorang Uchiha.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Itachi menatap tajam pada Naruto.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sontak Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi sempat tertunduk. Karena ia takut, jika Itachi bisa melihat apa yang ada di isi hatinya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? aku memilih pilihan ini, karena aku yakin pada hatiku."

Itachi tersenyum mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengecup pelan kening orang yang dicintainya.

"Hah... akhirnya sampai juga."

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa berwarna coklat tua, sedangkan Itachi yang masih berada di ambang pintu, hanya memandang Naruto dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia mendekati sofa tersebut dan mendudukan diri di samping Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, Naruto."

"Malas, ah. Kamu aja duluan!"

Itachi sedikit menyeringai dengan apa yang ia dengar dari Naruto. Ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk mendekat ke arah Naruto yang kini menyandar di sofa dengan lengan yaang menutupi wajahnya. Sepertinya ia tidak tahu kalau sang suami telah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Sekarang kau mulai berani ya?" Itachi berbisik tepat di dekat telinganya.

Naruto yang tadinya terpejam, sontak ia jadi merinding merasakan deru nafas lembut dari Itachi. Ia mendorong tubuh Itachi untuk sedikit memberi jarak antara dia dan suaminya. Akan tetapi percuma, karena Itachi semakin mendekat dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya. Memeluknya erat, sampai-sampai nafasnya terasa sesak.

"I-Itachi, sesak"

"Hahaha... maaf, Naruto." Itachi melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memandang Naruto dengan dihiasi senyum tulus darinya. Ia terlihat begitu bahagia saat ini. Bisa bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Itachi memajukan wajahnya, dan itu membuat Naruto agak mundur, karena takut itachi akan menyerangnya saat ini juga. Tapi, dugaannya salah.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau mandi!" Itachi mengacak rambut kuning Naruto. Dan itu membuat Naruto mengembungkan pipinya karena mendapat perlakuan kekanak-kanakan dari Itachi.

"Iya, 'Suamiku'" Naruto sedikit menekankan kata suami pada perkataannya, membuat Itachi terkikik geli mendengarnya.

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terduduk di sofa. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan dapat ia lihat, tempat tidur yang berukuran besar serta lemari besar yang berada di pojok kanannya.

Ia memasuki kamar itu. Mendudukkan diri disana. Ia buka koper yang telah ia bawa dari rumahnya untuk mengambil dua buah pakaian dan langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto telah keluar dari kamar. Sontak ia membelalakkan matanya ketika mata safirnya tengah mendapati sosok Itachi yang sudah berbaring di ranjangnya. Wajahnya tidak tampak karena tertutupi oleh lengannya yang kekar.

Naruto mendekati Itachi, mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Ia menatap itachi dengan tatapan sendu. Rasa bersalah langsung membuncah ketika tanpa sadar Itachi mengigaukan namanya.

"Maaf Itachi, hatiku sangat sulit untuk berpaling. Walaupun ku paksakan, bayangannya selau saja muncul."

Naruto beranjak dari tempat itu. Membaringkan diri di sofa yang cukup besar yang berada di kamar itu juga. Tadinya ia ingin membangunkan suaminya, tapi berhubung Itachi terlihat sangat lelah, ia jadi tidak tega.

Tubuhnya kini begitu lelah. Matanya seakat di beri beban berat, hingga ia tak bisa lagi untuk menjaga kesadarannya. Mengarungi samudra indah yang terdapat di alam mimpinya. Di mana ia bisa sebebas mungkin untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan tanpa meperdulikan orang lain. Karena di mimpinya ia merupakan raja.

.

Itachi membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap matanya pelan, mencoba untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang jatuh pada retina matanya.

"Ah, aku ketiduran." Ia berdiri ketika matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang ia cintai tengah terbaring di atas sofa. Bibirnya sedikit terangkat melihat wajah yang begitu damai. Ia mendekati Naruto dan mengangkat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu menuju tempat tidur yang tadinya ia tempati, lalu membaringkannyan di sana.

"Sasuke."

Hatinya seketika teriris ketika dengan mudahnya nama itu terlantun lemut dari bibir Naruto.

"Bahkan di dalam tidurmu pun, kau masih memikirkannya."

Dengan rasa kecewa, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil haduk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Menyegarkan tubuh dan fikirannya yang begitu penuh.

T_T

Pagi menyusul dan membangunkan secara paksa dua sosok yang terbaring di tempat tidur besarnya. Tepatnya hanya satu orang yang kini terbangun.

Itachi melihat Naruto yang berbaring di sampingnya. Memori tadi malam kembali menghampirinya saat mata biru indah itu terhalangi kelopak mata. Dengan sedikit hati-hati, itachi mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

"Naruto, cepat bangun."

"Ah, Sasuke-nii, lima menit lagi!" beberapa detik Naruto tersadar dari apa yang barusan keluar dari mulutnya. Sontak, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mendapati Itachi tengah menatap jendela. Walaupun ia tak melihat wajahnya, tapi ia tahun Itachi marah. Itu terlihat dari tangannya yang mengepal erat. Hei, suami mana yang tidak marah, jika orang yang telah terikat dengan pernikahan, bukannya menyebut nama suaminya, tapi malah menyebut nama orang lain. Dan ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya.

Dengan agak bersalah Naruto mendekati Itachi. "Maaf, I-Itachi!"

"Maaf," Naruto berkata lagi. Kali ini di sertai dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk dalam.

Itachi menoleh pada Naruto. Mendapati orang yang ia cintai tengah menundukkan kepala dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Tanpa meminta ijin dari yang bersangkutan, ia menarik tubuh Naruto kedalam dekapannya. Di kecup lembut rambut Naruto yang selalu mengeluarkan aroma _citrus _yang menyegarkan.

"Tak apa, Naruto."

Sudah agak lama dua insan ini saling berpelukan. Hingga suara gemuruh yang terdengar dari perut Naruto menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Kau lapar, Naruto." Itachi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hehehe," muka Naruto agak merah. Dengan perlahan, ia mengangguk untuk mengiyakan pernyataan Itachi.

"Baiklah. Kau cepat mandi, dan setelah ini kita akan ke restoran."

"Hm." Dengan itu, Naruto langsung menyambar baju yang akan dia pakai nanti, dan berlari kearah kamar mandi.

Itachi memandang sendu pada Naruto. Melihat punggungnya yang lari semakin jauh darinya, hingga kini, punggung itu hilang tertutup oleh pintu kayu. Ia mendengus pelan, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang. Dengan sedikit malas, ia mengeluarkan Handphone di tas ransel yang tadi malam ia letakan tak jauh dari sofa yang sedang ia duduki saat ini.

Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat gambar walpapernya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yangt sedang tertawa lepas. Terlihat polos.

Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba senyum geli yang menghiasi bibirnya tadi berubah menjadi senyuman miris.

"Naruto, kemana hilangnya senyumanmu ini?" ia terus melamun, memandangi wallpaper _Handphone_nya, hinnga ia tak menyadari kalau pemuda berambut pirang sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Itachi, kenapa kau memandangi _Handphone_mu?"

Itachi yang mendapati wajah polos Naruto membuatnya mengeluarkan senyum jahil. Ia berdiri mendekati si pirang. Sedangkan Naruto yang sudah merasakan tanda- tanda bahaya dari sang 'kakak', sontak ia mundur ke belakang. Akan tetapi, nasib tak berpihak padanya, tubuhnya kini terhimpit antara dinding dan tubuh Itachi. Iatchi semakin mendekatkan tubuh dan wajahnya. Dan itu membuat Naruto semakin gusar. Ia menutup matanya. Pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Cklik

Sontak Naruto langsung membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara kamera. Dan di depannya ia melihat Itachi yang memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa.

"Hei Itachi, apa-apaan kau?" Naruto mengembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"hahaha, kalau kau lihat ekspresimu tadi, kau pasti akan tertawa Naruto. Hahaha"

Naruto langsung merebut _Handphone_ yang ada di tangan Itachi dan langsung melihat layarnya yang menampakkan sosoknya yang sedang ketakutan.

"Kau tahu, kau seperti gadis yang takut diperkosa oleh preman. Hahaha"

"Ugh, Itachi jahat." Naruto semakin mengembungkan pipinya. Dan itu sukses membuat Itachi melayangkan cubitan gemas pada kulit berwarna tan itu.

"Itachi, sakit tahu!"

Bukannya meminta maaf, Itachi malah merengkuh tubuh Naruto. Menghirup aroma sampo yang tadi dipakai Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Naruto." Itachi semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Naruto. "Terimakasih, kau mau mendampingiku."

Naruto hanya diam. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Pikirannya sekarang sedang tidak fokus pada di mana ia berdiri. Akan tetapi pikirannya sudah terbang ke tempat Sasuke berada.

'Kami-sama, apakah aku akan terus membohongi Itachi dan perasaanku sendiri? Apakah aku tidak bisa melupakkannya dan mencintai Itachi?'

To be Continued

Spesial thanks to:

Rosanaru

mekomeaw

CcloveRuki

Delta Alpha

ukkychan

ichiko yuuki

Lady Spain

NaMiAkaze-kawaii

naomi arai

Terima kasih atas kebersediannya untuk membaca fic gaje ini. Dan untuk fic ini tolong review lagi ya,,,^^v

Maaf update-nya lama, UTS baru selesai kemarin. -sigh-

Untuk semua reader, kalau sudah selesai membaca, tolang direview untuk sekedar masukan dan semangat.

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review


End file.
